Moonlight Tear
by Minty-daydreamer
Summary: The meeting is set in a muddy England road towards the Phantomhive estate... Everything else is a secret
1. Mirror image

Translations:

Bochan – Young Master

Nani – What

l

My first Fan Fict,! Promise I'll get better ~.

Sebastian: Cool story bro..

Ciel: Change my life.

Sebastian: Needs more dragons.

Ciel: Intriguing..

~*START*~

His maid, intriguing

* * *

><p>Cold, damp and black, I skimmed the midnight surrounding, when an electric fizzle screeched in my mind. I was forced to kneel down. Few seconds later galloping steps echoed. I tried to get out of the muddy road, but my feet failed to move. I was suspended in the middle with my cheeks flat on the ground and a crazy headache leaving my mind blank. I just hope they stop.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian: araa.. What do we have here?, .<p>

The carriage was stop with a single tug.

Ciel: Sebastian…? Oi!

_Sebastian opened the door and faced his master with a grin._

Sebastian: Bochan… there is a young lady laying in the middle of the road…your orders?

Ciel: nani! …. _Ciel went out the door with his hands being escorted by Sebastion, he walk towards the figure flat on the ground._

_Contrasting with its surroundings, it seems like a white rose trapped in a pile of dead thorns. Despite the rag-like clothing that she was wearing, a faint misty smell lingered her body._

_Her figure was slender and seemed very fragile, skin fair with a peach coloured glaze on her shoulders. Her long silvery straight hair covered her face, and because of the mud, it was slightly tinted brown._

Ciel: Sebastian is there something wrong with her?

_Sebastian knelt down beside the girl and lightly place her to lean in his chest. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the girl's face revealing her long and thick lashes. However there was a twist. _

_As soon as the unknown maiden opened her eyes slightly, deep blue diamonds, weary and calm, the uncanny similarities have been exposed and magnified 100 times. She was the mirror image of Ciel. _

_Sebastian gazed at Ciel, he's masters reaction were unsurprising. It was both shocked and curious. _

Sebastian: A copy… hmm no… a reflection

_Suddenly, sharp pain flood across the girls face sending her to collapse in Sebastian's arms._

Ciel: Take her… we shall decode this tomorrow… make sure to care for her when we reached the mansion, have Maylene assist her.

Sebastian: yes, my lord.

* * *

><p>The sound of water surrounded my ears, warm and flowing.<p>

Elise: ah, water?... water?... Water! IYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_I jumped out of the tub yelling and hurled towards the neat pile of white towels._

Maylene: EHHHH! Miss! Are you okay…!

_Maylene grab one of the towels covering the shaking miss and to her surprise.._

Maylene: Cat… ears? And TAIL!

Elise: Please don't throw me out…

Maylene: Eh?...

Elise: I'm freakish aren't I. Please don't drag me out.

Maylene: No way! I was ordered by my master to take care of you!

Elise: take care..of me?

Maylene: To be honest, I was even more surprised about your face before, even without the cat ears.

Elise: huh?

Maylene: You look exactly like my master, young miss. Exactly.

_Sets of knocks were heard coming across the room. _

Sebastian: Maylene, how is our guest doing?, your awfully taking a long time.

_Maylene ~*Ahhhh! Sebastian ..If she sees the young miss like this, he wont be able to stop his fetish and he may end up doing this..and that..to..her.. ahhh… __**nose bleeds**__…. Must protect the young miss!_

Maylene: Se-Sebastian!, she's awake. I'll help dress her up now!, you can go everything is fine!

Sebastian: Really..?

Maylene: Yes! Definitely! Hahahaha!

Sebastian: Her change of clothes is on the bed, are you sure you don't want my help. You seem flustered.

Maylene: I can handle this! I—

Elise: I'm fine! Thank you for the clothes Sebastian, you may leave.

Sebastian: ….. as you wish. '_a hidden smirk lingered on his reply'_

_Footsteps, where heard and vanished with the creak of the closing door._

Sebastian: most intriguing…

Maylene: sigh* you saved me young miss.. thank you.. by the way.. your name?

Elise: ah! I'm … Elise Meilure Yedlefield

_Maylene smiled at me and took my hand. Her expressions were kind, the first I've ever seen; however that made me feel slightly disgusted with myself._

_I just hope I wont have to lie to her again. _

_~~~~~* Fin *~~~~~~~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Please dont get discourage! read chapter two! I made a whole lotta changes on the way i set it out..!<em>

_Review/comments will be greatly appreciated._

_COLD ROSE - Chapter two.  
><em>


	2. Cold Rose

Yay! Chapter two- I change the way a set my story- (Thnx to the review/Comment/suggestion)

Bakeneko- A cat monster (I added a bit of my version)

Bochan- Young Master

Maylin- May-rene (yup.. theres a pretty high chance that the spelling of her name will change again in chapter 3)

whoo~ big change, need more juice, hmmmm its sort off easier now to write though. 3

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Rose<strong>

* * *

><p>His Maid, Indecisive<p>

* * *

><p>Morning dew lazily hangs in the lips of white roses. My memory before last night is slightly coming back, who or what 'I' was, my sisters, my vengeance and my duty, however it is still full of holes, my only lead is that fact that it wasn't chance that brought me to this mansion, it was surely part of a plan, I just forgot. I took a deep breath and sighed at the thought of executing a scheme that I have no memory off.<p>

Suddenly a vivid yet piercing tone sang in my ear…. Young miss, aren't you cold?

I jerked as the voice let out a sigh in my neck. I spun around, a fine young man stood in front of me, he was wearing an all black suite and white gloves.

'Oh…ahhh.. I'm fine thank you, I replied.

He raise one of his eye brows at me as if wondering, how can you be fine, if your only wearing your night gown and no slippers on this chilled morning.

I blushed at the realisation, and tangled my arms to my body.

The guy in black, took his blazer off and rested it on my shoulders as he notice my expressions.

'My name is Sebastian Michealis, the head butler of the Phantomhive estate' he said, as he bowed with his hand on his chest.

I curtsied, 'Hello, you may call me Elise' I replied.

'have you had mush rest, my lady' he formally ask.

'Please, call me Elise and it was very well thank you' I replied.

'…..and I'm sorry about last night, I was quite rude' I added

Sebastian just gave a smile. Although it seemed very fake, I was glad just to say my fault.

'The Young master requested for you to join him for breakfast'. He said

'Oh, I see. I replied sheepishly.

I'm pretty sure he was staring at me closely after I replied... because of that I became more uncomfortable and avoided his gaze.

I could feel his breath as he leaned closer to my face; his hands were inches away from my cheeks.-

'ha..ha..ha…choouuu~.' I covered my mouth, and gestured an excuse.

As a reply he tilted his head and gave a half smile full of amusement.

'It shall be held at the rose garden gazebo, in the northern side of the mansion, Maylin will escort you.

I nodded.

'Shall we' he said while extending his right arm towards the door.

I nodded and tiptoed while gripping the velvety blazer that Sebastian gave me.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment, as I recall my self, standing outside near the rose bushes while gazing stupidly at nowhere.

All of a sudden, I couldn't feel the ground under my feet. As I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of red wine coloured orbs staring in my eyes, intently but gentle in the same time.

'Se..Se..Sebastian…' I gasped with a panic tone.

'My lady the ground is slightly muddy, you'll only get your paws dirty if you continue to walk bear footed' He confidently accused.

'No please!, I can manage put me do'- , I leaped away from his arms and landed with my two hands on the ground. His sarcasm stunned me like a gun.

'paws', I questioned him with spite. He gave me a grin.

'The scent of your kind is as sweet as ever, plus your reaction, pretty much gave it away' He answered.

God, I am stupid. I stood up and stared directly at the guy who can pretty much ruin everything.

'It was clever of you to lay in mud to cover your scent' He added.

'What are you!, how do you know about my kind'

'my lady, I'm simply one hell of a butler' he said as he strode towards me, suddenly he was only inches in front of me.

'What- the!'

I jerked backwards after seeing Sebastian's face so close to mine.

'Stop that!' I demanded.

'Stop what', he said as he leaned closer to my face.

'That!' I argued while, trying to push him away

'Oh, you mean this'. He grabbed my right hand and lifted me up to his shoulder with my butt facing the front.

'Put! Me! Down! I nagged while trying to get off.

'You must hurry to get ready my lady'. He said

'Alright! Alright!, just put me down already!'

As he put me down, I scorned at his face, poke my tongue out and ran away towards the door still holding on to his blazer.

'She's still very young and naïve' Sebastian grinned.

* * *

><p>'hicckksss, What a pain! Who does he think he is! Seriously!'<p>

I was in the middle of wrestling my pillow when a knock at the door came.

'Elise san?, uuhhmmm, I have your clothes'

'May-rene!' I opened the door and gave her a big hug.

'ehhh!, are you okay' gasped May-rene.

'May-rene is so much better than anyone in this mansion, too bad you're a girl- honestly I want to marry you' I whined while rubbing my cheeks on her chin.

May-rene gave an awkward giggle and sighed at the thought.

Suddenly she gave a shocked expression.

'May-rene whats wrong?' I asked

'uhmm isn't that Sebastian-san's blazer' She wondered with a fright while pointing at the subject that was on the bed.

After that all my fury and frustration at the memory of this morning got the better of me, I summoned my claws and shredded the damned black cloth until it flutter like black rose petals.

I turned around and saw May-rene cowering at the corner with hands on her red cheeks. After a moment of daze she quickly stood up and groped my shoulders.

'Did he found out!' She asked aggressively.

'…yes..'. I sighed

'ARRHHHHHHH, What did he do! Tell me!' May-rene screamed.

' Well, he ..' I stopped as soon as I heard a knock.

'uhmm.. young master would be ready in ten, the lady is requested to prepare and join him at the gazebo' A young voice of a lad echoed.

'Oh Finny!' May-rene said 'come in, I want you to meet Elise'

As the door open, a boy with blonde shaggy hair, pinned bangs and blue eyes appeared. He was wearing a straw hat that hanged at his back, a white shirt with a red collar and chequered orange shorts.

'Hello, I'm Elise!' I cheered.

'he..hello' The boy mumbled. His expressions where shocked and marvelling, after that he started blushing and fidgeting.

'OIii! Finny give me a hand here!' a strong voice snapped Finny out of his trance.

'ahh! I'm coming Bard sorry!' He said as he bowed and left the room.

'Oh! We need to get you ready now Elise-san' said May-rene.

'Okey,' I nodded

* * *

><p>A few minutes later I was dressed in midnight blue, I had black ribbons tied in both of my risks; a criss-cross pattern was also tied in my chest with a blue ribbon tying it up at the top of my dress.<p>

The laces that rested at my collarbone revealed the top of my shoulder. The dress stopped at about five inches to my knees, white stockings with a rose patterns where carved and showed a more transparent cloth compared to the base. My black pump shoes had an inch of heels with a blue strap.

I twirled around five times letting the fabrick of my dress dance in the air, then I blushed at the realisation of May-rene looking at me with praising eyes.

'You look beautiful Elise-san'

'Thank you, your master has good taste' I gleefully replied.

After a few giggles we then headed to the gazebo, my thoughts then started to be shadowed by Sebastian's grinning face. Gosh! That guy really gets on my nerves.

However the question of how he knew what 'I' was, still burned in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Sebastian and Ciel were also walking towards the rose garden. Ciel was wearing a long sleaved white shirt and a blue ribbon tied neatly in his collar, black trousers were paired with ankle boots and white socks that reached just below his knees.

'Sebastian, where is your blazer?'

' Just a little bit of change my lord' he grinned

'its weird' Ciel replied

' my prediction were right'

'ohh' Ciel said with interest.

'Bochan, please be careful around the young lady, she's a bakeneko and her misty honey scent means she's stronger than most,'

'A Bakeneko huh, a monster that has a form of a cat and can shape shift'

'Its also believed that when in cat form she can reanimate a dead person by simply pouncing on them'

'Interesting'

'Interesting you say, she can also bring you nightmares my lord, and that I fear the most,'

'you,... fear…' Ciel said with an intriguing tone

'nightmares given by a bakeneko can be so lethal it can lead to death, just ten minutes of it can make you loose your mind-'

' …..and can take my soul away'

'as expected of Bochan, you are well informed' Sebastian praised

'Wont it be funny if she took my soul away before you do' Ciel Grimaced

Dead silence soon followed.

'Bochan' Sebastian exhaled as he lingered his fingers in Ciel's chin. With burning and lighten eyes he said 'You are mine, I would never allow anyone to lay a hand on you,'

Ciel's face was in a deep trance; Sebastian eyes gave a sense of yearning and rage.

As Ciel recovered he snapped Sebastian's hands away and took a deep breath.

'I got it' he muttered. 'tch, lets hurry'.

The two walk down the stairs quietly.

* * *

><p>As we came closer to the stairs, we saw Sebastian. Oh Great. However he was not alone. A dark-grey haired boy with a black eye patch walked in front of him, as we face each other our resemblance couldn't be denied. I put a hand over my right eye and stared at the lad intently.<p>

The only thing, different about us is our hair. And maybe some other parts, but in any case. So that's what I look like flat chested. Arrr.. I shook the thought out of my mind and focus at his expressions. He was in a daze.

' Miss Elise Meilure Yedlefield, I'm Ciel Phantomhive it's a pleasure to meet you' He said sweetly.  
>He walked towards me and lifted his left hand. As I raise my right hand he gently took it and kiss the back of my palm. There was something about his eyes that made me shiver. It held too much sadness although it looked empty it was filled with – with-. My thoughts suddenly became cloudy and my head started to throb heavily. Without my control I pushed Ciel away.<p>

I screamed and screamed until I felt my lungs gasp for air. I saw May-rene's face in horror, Ciel, Sebastian all of them gobsmacked. After that everything went black.

~~~~~* Fin *~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Please! comments about the change..! I dont bite... well I cant anyway.. cuz i have no teeth, lol jokes... you guys are tooo far away..seriously<p>

Chapter 3

- Past Petal


	3. Past Petal

Here is Chapter 3, Took a while (okay, a loooonnnngggg while), sorry _

* * *

><p>His maid, remembering<p>

* * *

><p>As I opened my eyes, I realize that I wasn't in the Phantomhive mansion. The place was vacuum, hollow and eerie not to mention pith black.<p>

I tried to carry myself up, but my shoulders seems to made out of metal, and as if the ground was made out of magnets. I stayed where I was, pined on the invisible cold ground.

'Where am I?' I whimpered. The place simply made my mind blank, the lingering feeling of gloom in the room seem to sink inside my bones, causing them to quiver involuntarily.

"Who are you" a familiar voice echoed.

'Tell me, to prove that you remember' a different voice ordered, yet it had the same tone of familiarity.

'My name is Elise, I'm a bakeneko the seventh sister' I replied impulsively.

'Good…What else' Another voice ask.

'I..I…don't know..'

'Well then...let us make you remember'. The voice seemed to get louder until there was a set of different voices chanting the last word together, along with this, strips of film glowed and swirled around my body.

_My Sisters~_

A Bekeneko's sisters are simply her 9 lives. They are different people, different appearance but no mind. They only have one thought and that is to feed. The first sister is called the container, she of course is solid and alive if she died the second sister takes over and she becomes the new container. The thoughts and experience from the first container is passed on to the second, they become one, the only difference is her new appearance and she becomes stronger.

Myself~

The 6th sister died of age, Bakaneko's has a limit of 100 years, after that They turn to dust and the memory is pass on, this wasn't the only reason how the past containers died, some causes include, being mistaken as a witch and burned in the stake or hunger but its mostly getting chased and beaten by villagers who held pitchforks, torches and rocks.

My Revenge~

The first container (1st sister) who goes by the name of Emy, fell in love with a human. She adored him very much, he was indeed good looking but he lacked riches. Emy would come visit him every afternoon, they would talk and talk until the sun sets. Unfortunately one of the villagers caught Emy while she was feeding and was burnt at the stake. The second container then came to life with Emy's memories, she search for the human who she loved and came to him, of course he didn't recognize her but they did get along, however he wasn't alone. He had made a contract with one of hell's brute. Unable to do anything for she lacked power, she had to watch until her beloved was tainted and poisoned and was soon devoured, she was there, she had witness everything, heard every cry and gnash of bloody teeth as his demon took his soul away.

My Duty~

His demon had jet black hair and red sets of eyes, there was no doubt who that beast was. Sebastian.

I snapped out of my trance, droplets of warm water seem to flood my eyes, however a strange sense of power surge through my veins.

'When can I kill him' I ask hoping for the 'voice' to answer my call.

'Up to you' The voice replied. That was exactly what I wanted to hear.

'However, you will need a feast before the big round.

' A perfect nightmare' I wondered.

'Yes, and one boy holds your dining table…..'

'Ciel Phantomhive' I replied.

'you know what to do….. Break the contract and wallow in your enemy's broken bones' The voice chanted until it fade in darkness.

My body started feeling lighter, I sat up and through my head back letting my long silver hair float in the black void that I was currently in. I grinned letting my lips curl to there fullest and waited until I came back to my unconscious body.

* * *

><p>The sun was at set when I had dressed my self and told Mayrene a million times that I was fine. I headed to Ciel's office with grace not letting any trait of retaliation spill through my skin, or else I might just burn this mansion to the ground. I snickered.<p>

Three elegant knocks where heard across the room, if that was even possible. Ciel gestured to Sebastian to open the door.

'Yes?' asked Ciel across the room

'It is me, Elise..' I was in the middle of reaching out for the knob, until the door suddenly opened revealing the brute I wanted to stab.

I smiled at Sebastian, the plastic kind of smile. He seemed to be slightly alarmed but I ignored his existence and walked directly towards Ciel.

I curtsied.

'Are you feeling alright, shouldn't you be in bed?' he asked

'Young master I've never felt better, why should I spent my day lazing in bed' I replied as if the scene from this morning never happened.

'..and I want to apologize…'

Ciel leaned forward, resting his chin on the back of his hands.

'will you be able to explain what happened' he asked

oh can I, I thought to myself, resisting the urge to grin on the subject

'You already know what I am my lord, I'm sure your butler already exposed me'

the room went silent for a minute.

'I want proof' Ciel demanded

this caught me a little off guard, I flashed a shock expression, making the butler smile in amusement. This caused me to boil a little.

'hmp, if your so keen why don't you wear some stupidly fake cat ears and a tail, better yet! Make Sebastian take pictures of your pitiful existence you brat!' I stormed… inside. Preventing the exact words from coming out of my mouth, they will surely kick me out.

I poised my self in front of Ciel, in my order they came out. Two ebony ears, covered in silken fur with a pinkish center appeared.

'Interesting…' Ciel marveled

I twitch feeling a familiar heat in my neck, as if someone was staring at them intently.

I looked back and in my surprise the overly perfect butler seem to have lost his posture, his eyes soft and sparkly?, That freak me out.

I started to feel very uncomfortable. My cat ears gave quick jerks every time Sebastian took a step forward, as he positioned himself at the side of Ciel.

'Anything else..' said Ciel, intending to know every secret I held.

'Just one more' I whimpered. At my will, I transformed in my lowest form. A cat. I had jet black fur with a silver tipped tail, and of course a set of blue orbs for my eyes. I have to make them trust me enough.

Ciel leaned forward too quickly, he nearly somersaulted, Sebastian steadied him. I rolled my eyes and leaped at the top of Ciel's desk to let them get a better view. Bad Idea.

In a instant I was in Sebastian's arms, I meowed and hissed in protest but this seemed to please the butler even more. I quickly glanced at Ciel to look for a relief, but his face was to stunned. Sebastian started massaging my limbs while whispering adoring words, I wanted to protest, but it felt too good to be stopped, I started to relax. His hand lingered in my ears caressing them, I purred.

'Sebastian!' Ciel yelled.

In my surprise I slashed my talons, scraping one side of Sebastian's cheek, I watch the blood drip until it reach his lips. He gave a quick sway of his tongue stopping the red liquid.

'Disgusting' I hissed while assertively vaulting away from his grip.

I slid inside the pile of clothes I left when I morph. Back in my normal self, I waited for someone to break the silence, Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other and glance in my direction while whispering.

'What's your reason for coming here?, my butler says its not…..coincidental' he asked.

I have to lie, no. I need to lie and I have to make it good.

'Your nightmares my lord' I replied wickedly ' Do you want to get rid of them?, I can give nightmares and also take them away'

'Is that true Sebastian'

Sebastian nodded in spite, making his inhuman eyes glow purple in my direction.

'What's in it for you?' ask Ciel. I curled my lips sending a quick shiver in the room.

'I feed on nightmares, simple' I replied while reaching forward to Ciel, slightly dancing my fingers on his dark fringe. ' I can free you from your sleepless nights young master'.

Sebastian grabbed hold of my risk and whisk me away towards the door.

'Its getting late miss Yedlefield' Sebastian clapped his hands and called for Mayrene. ' Good night' he added in a hurry, while shutting the door at my face.

' hmmm…Glad I got on your nerve' I snickered. Panicky footsteps echoed in the hall. I turned around and found Mayrene.

'Mayrene!' I greeted while hugging her.

'Ehh! Elise-san' Mayrene clamored ' Did Sebastian need anything?'

yup, a life, I thought to myself.

'Say Mayrene, is it hard being a maid?' I asked

'Well no, not exactly why did you ask?'

I grinned ' Oh you know, just thinking of taking over your job' I said casually.

'My, my Job..' She was nearly in tears and was already red when I grab hold of her hand.

'ahh, I'm just kidding Mayrene' I reassured her, 'geeez. Now come on I'm starving, can you point me to the kitchen' I added.

With a nod we headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>'Bocchan'<p>

I snapped out of my daze, 'what happened' I asked still feeling heavy.

'are you feeling well young master' Sebastian replied

'I feel really sleepy' I said while standing up.

'bochan be carefull. You might fall'

'I ignore his comments and walked towards the door I lost my balance half way and in a split second I was in Sebastian's arms. I pushed him away planting a glare in his eyes.

'Get my bath ready, I want to rest early and probably sleep…peacefully'

Silenced followed, the eerie kind. 'Yes my lord'

Sebastian observed his master as he closed the door behind him.

'E-lise M-eilure Y-edlefield' Sebastian whispered 'Emy'

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Woooo... okay~ 2 chapters to go peeps!<p>

Next Chapter- Bleeding thorns

This chapter ended quite suddenly and uneventful ... hmmmm ( to be honest i got a bit confused when i was writing)

reviews would be appreciated

Peace out _


End file.
